warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn
Note: This series has been discontinued. ' Prologue Petal knew she couldn't hang on much longer. The tortoiseshell struggled to pad through the snowy forest, the sleeping kit in her jaws growing heavier and heavier as time passed on. It had been a cold leafbare, and Petal was starving, unable to provide any milk for her unnamed kit. Her only hope was the Clans. Please, let a warrior find me! She thought desperately as she struggled through the snow. She collapsed, unable to continue. Suddenly, two dark shapes appeared in front her. Petal squinted, and realized they were Clan cats. "Who are you? Wait, you smell of Sun Rogues. Why have you come here?" The first one, a tom, whispered. "I ran away. I - I'm here to give you my kit." Petal murmured. "I'm dying, and she will die too. Please, take her." She pleaded. The second warrior stepped forward. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes. Petal nodded. Her strength slowly ebbed away. There wasn't much time. "Please. She'll die if she stays with me." The warriors thought hard. Finally, the first one spoke. "We will take the kit, and raise her as a warrior. What is her name?" he asked. Petal thought. She had never given the kit a name. Then, she remembered the storm that had come when the kit was born, and how loud the thunder had been. She raised her head, gazing up at the warrior. "Thunderkit. Please, take care of her," she whispered. The two warriors nodded. One picked up the kit and they walked off. Petal watched them, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Be safe, Thunderkit," she murmured. "StarClan, please, watch over her." Petal laid her head down, the cool snow soothing her. Her eyes closed gently. She never opened them again. Dawn: 1 Four moons later... "Thunderkit! Come on, Thunderkit, let's go outside!" Snowkit's mew sounded in Thunderkit's ears. She opened her eyes. Snowkit was standing over her, her fluffy white fur newly washed. "Alright, Snowkit, I'm coming." Thunderkit yawned, getting up. "Hold on, Thunderkit, you need washed," came a gentle mew. Ripplefur. Thunderkit groaned as her mother pulled her over and began to lick her tortoiseshell fur. Finally, she let go. Thunderkit shook her pelt and then ran outside with her sister. Her eyes widened. The camp was huge. Thunderkit looked around. She turned to Snowkit. "Where should we go first?" she asked her sister. Snowkit flicked her tail at a den built of rocks and brambles. "There." she mewed. Thunderkit nodded and they both raced up to it. But before they could go inside, a huge, dark brown tom emerged, blocking their way. He gazed down at them with piercing amber eyes. "Kits are not permitted to enter the warriors den," he told them sternly. "We're sorry." Snowkit mewed, clearly embarrassed. "We didn't know!" Thunderkit said defiantly. "No one told us!" The tom turned his gaze to her, an unkown emotion crossed his face. "Just what I'd expect from a Sun Rogue," he murmured before padding off. Thunderkit was confused. "What's a Sun Rogue?" she asked Snowkit. Snowkit shrugged and walked back to the nursery. Thunderkit sighed, then followed her. Later in the day.... "Sit up straight, you two, he'll be here soon!" Ripplefur mewed sharply. Thunderkit instantly obeyed. It was sunset, and their father, Blazefall, was coming to see them. She gazed hopefully at the rock barrier, waiting for him to appear. Suddenly, the barrier shuddered, and three cats pushed through it. The first one was a blue-gray she-cat. "That's Lakeshine." Ripplefur said. The second was a pure white she-cat. "And there's Whitefoot." Finally, a dark ginger tom pushed through. "There he is!" Ripplefur told them excitedly. Blazefall held two huge squirrels in his jaws. When he entered the nursery, he dropped them and pushed one over to Ripplefur. They touched noses. Blazefall then turned to the two kits. "Hello, Thunderkit." he mewed warmly. "H - hello!" Thunderkit said hastily. The tom purred. "They're beautiful." He told Ripplefur. Snowkit suddenly stepped forward. "You forgot me!" she squealed. Blazefall looked over at her. "Sorry, Snowkit," he mewed. "They'll be apprentices in two moons." Ripplefur purred. "Yes, they'll be wonderful warriors." Blazefall said thoughtfully. "Well, I'd better go now, Ripplefur. It's time I reported back to Hawkstar. Sun Rogues have been stealing prey again." "Not again!" Blazefall simply nodded. He took the other squirrel, and pushed it towards the two kits. "Here. You two share that. The fresh-kill pile is overflowing," he told them. Thunderkit's eyes widened. The ginger tom turned to leave. "Th - thank you!" she called to him as he padded out. Snowkit raced over to the squirrel. "Wow! It's huge! I've never had fresh-kill before!" she breathed. Thunderkit sat down next to her. "It smells so good!" she mewed joyfully. Suddenly, she reached down and sank her teeth into the squirrels flesh. Flavors of the forest exploded into her mouth. She chewed for a minute, then swallowed it. "Snowkit, you have to try it! It's delicious!" she nudged her sister, who also tore off a chunk. "Mmmm!" And the two kits continued to take turns eating until the squirrel was gone. "All right, kits, you'd better sleep now. You've had a long day." Ripplefur told them from her nest. Thunderkit nodded, exhausted. She settled down next to her mother and was instantly asleep. Dawn: 2 Thunderkit was dreaming. She was in a snowy forest, it was moonhigh. In front of her stood a she-cat with fur just like hers. "Thunderkit. It has been a while," the she-cat mewed softly. "Wh - who are you?" Thunderkit stammered. "My name is Petal. I was part of Sun Rogues. We are on StoneClan's territory. I brought you here when you were just a newborn, Thunderkit," she told her. The ground lurched beneath Thunderkit. "No! No, I'm a Clan cat! You must be thinking of someone else!" she cried, not wanting to believe it. "I would never forget you, Thunderkit. You were named for the storm during which you were born. How could I ever forget?" Petal said quietly. Thunderkit shook her head. "No..no...it can't be..," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Thunderkit gazed up at her. "Are you from StarClan?" she asked. "I shouldn't have gone to StarClan, but I did because I believed in them. My mother was a warrior who went to Sun Rogues." Petal explained. "Well, you will never be my mother." Thunderkit suddenly snarled, anger burning her pelt. "My mother is Ripplefur, and my sister is Snowkit. You have no place in my mind!" she suddenly yowled. Petal's eyes widened. "Thunderkit...," she whispered. "Get out! Get OUT!" Petal nodded and vanished. Thunderkit suddenly collapsed into the snow. "What have I done?" she asked herself. Thunderkit woke up. Dawn: 3 "What is it Thunderkit?" a gentle voice sounded in Thunderkit's ear. She was in the nursery. Ripplefur was next to her. Petal was gone. "Mother...," she began. "What's the matter?" Ripplefur asked again. "Mother, I..." Thunderkit swallowed. "Mother, am I really Clanborn?" Ripplefur gasped. "How did you find out?" she demanded. "My mother, she came to me, in a...dream." Thunderkit admitted. "Why did you tell me? So that's what that warrior meant earlier? The Clan doesn't trust me?" "No, Thunderkit..." "Well, if the they don't trust me, then I'll just leave! I'll just go!" Thunderkit yowled. And she turned and raced out of the nursery. When she got into camp, Thunderkit looked around. She heard Ripplefur coming. Mouse dung! She thought. Then she spotted the barrier. Turning to make sure no one was awake, she raced through it, and out into the forest. Instantly, scents entered her nose. The leaves, the trees, the dew just appearing on the ground. Thunderkit gazed around. The forest was huge. How would she ever find a way out of it? Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind her. Thunderkit turned around, expecting Ripplefur. She gasped. Icekit, a tom from another litter, sat in front of her. His blue eyes were wide with concern. "What's the matter?" He asked. Moonlight bounced off his long white fur. Thunderkit looked away. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anybody." He mewed. "It's just...do you trust me, Icekit?" she asked him. "Of course I do. You're the only friend I have." "Does your...mother trust me?" He shrugged. "Why is it so important?" "It's just...I'm not Clanborn. I'm from Sun Rogues," she told him. "Really? I don't what the difference is. You're still the same old Thunderkit," he said. "Thanks, Icekit." She leaned on his shoulder, his warm fur comforting her. "Come on, let's go back to the nursery," he said. And he was gone. Thunderkit looked up at the moon. "Petal," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Dawn: 4 Two moons later... "Thunderkit, can you believe it? We're finally becoming apprentices!" Snowkit squeaked, jumping up and down. Thunderkit simply nodded as she got up. Beside her, Icekit purred. "They might make you wait another six moons, Snowkit, with all that energy." he teased. "Oh yeah, Icekit?" Snowkit said as she leapt onto him, pinning him down. Thunderkit jumped onto her and pulled her off. "Come on! We have to act older now! We can't make fools of ourselves!" Snowkit nodded, her eyes wide. "Thunderkit is right, Snowkit. Now, come on, time for the ceremony!" Ripplefur suddenly mewed from behind them. Next to her was Ferntail, the mother of Icekit and Mosskit. The four kits nodded and padded out. Thunderkit's eyes widened. All the warriors were gathered beneath the Skyrock. On top sat Hawkstar. When he saw them, he yowled: "My Clanmates! It is time for a very important ceremony to take place! These four kits will now become apprentices!" The cats cheered. "Mosskit, please come up here!" The light brown tom nodded and swiftly climbed up. "Mosskit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" "I do!' he squeaked. "And do you promise to train hard to defend your Clan and Clanmates?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name: Mosspaw! Lakeshine, you had a fine mentor in Whitefoot. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to this apprentice." Lakeshine nodded and Mosspaw leaped down into the cheering cats. "Next, Icekit!" Icekit then leaped up. He was given his apprentice name, then given to his mentor, Nightsong. "Snowkit!" Snowkit didn't move. Thunderkit nudged her. "Go on! He called you!" she told her sister. Snowkit nodded and climbed up to Hawkstar. Soon, she also came down with her name and mentor, Falconclaw. "Thunderkit!" Now it was Thunderkit's turn to be frozen. Ferntail nudged her gently from behind. "Go on, little one. It's your turn," the queen whispered. Thunderkit nodded and leaped onto Skyrock. But the rock was smooth, and she slipped and fell back onto the ground. Thunderkit groaned. This was so embarrassing! She jumped again, and this time she made it to the top. Hawkstar loomed over her. "Thunderkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" "I do!" she stated firmly. No more messing up! "And do you promise to train hard to defend your Clan and Clanmates?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name: Thunderpaw! Maplewind, your mentor was Heatherfrost. I expect you to teach this apprentice all you know." Thunderpaw searched the cats until she found Maplewind. Her jaw dropped. He was the one who had stopped her at the warriors den! Maplewind nodded. No cats were cheering for Thunderpaw. It's because I'm not Clanborn! She thought angrily as she leapt down to Maplewind. He gazed down at her. "Hello, Thunderpaw," he said curtly, his strange amber eyes glowing. "Maplewind," she mewed calmly. "Don't ever expect any of them to trust you. They don't, and you know it," he whispered menacingly. "You're nothing more than crowfood in their opinion. Training begins tomorrow at sunrise. Be there." Thunderpaw nodded before turning and leaving. She raced back to Ripplefur. "Congratulations, Thunderpaw! Maplewind is the best fighter in the Clan! What an honor!" her mother mewed excitedly. "Yeah, I'm really honored." Thunderpaw muttered before spotting Icepaw and walking up to him. "Congratulations!" he mewed, touching noses with her. "She's lucky to be an apprentice." Maplewind's deep mew sounded from behind them. "Will you leave me alone?" Thunderpaw snarled. Icepaw, however, faced the warrior. "Thunderpaw has enough going on in her life without you butting into it. Why don't you just leave her alone, fox dung?" he said, his voice full of venom. Maplewind started at him, then thought better of it. He simply turned and walked away. Icepaw looked back at her. "He's trouble, that's for sure." "Yes, and we already have so much trouble." Thunderpaw said. "You watch him. I don't trust a single hair on his pelt." Icepaw told her. "Don't worry, he won't be out of my sight." Icepaw nodded, and they set off together to join Snowpaw and Mosspaw. Right now, nothing could worry Thunderpaw. Not even Maplewind. Category:Fanfiction